


I'm not crazy! These are my friends!

by KisaTM



Series: Familiar Bonds [1]
Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Animal!Kaneki, Arima fights Ken after the One-eyed Owl, Gen, Implied Mpreg, Kakuja, Kaneki forgets how to speak, Mild Language, OC's have minor roles aside from Sukiyamma & Dr. Glen, Stockholm Syndrome, Universe Alteration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-14
Updated: 2015-10-10
Packaged: 2018-04-20 16:54:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 24
Words: 15,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4795064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KisaTM/pseuds/KisaTM
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a what if story of the Kakuja form of Kaneki Ken deteriorated his mental state/and ability to speak to that of an animal. He's taken in by the CCG, because he's a "rare" Kakuja. Ken becomes accustomed to his new "home" and starts to fill in his loneliness with stuffed toys that the CCG gives him as a reward for co-operating with them. For some reason he associates Arima as a "pet parent" or his owner, and tends to cling to him more then anyone else in the CCG. This story is based off of my fucked up dreams, but there will be no smut, just implied fluff! Tags may change...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Mr. Sun, Sun, Mr. Golden Sun, Please Save Me!

**Author's Note:**

> Okay my first fanfiction in a looong time. I was orginally on Fanfiction.net but the site is kind of messy for me, and I fear my followers are going to rape my inbox if I post there again. (I have stories on permanent hiatus, because I'm scared of taking them down...). Anyway I've been writing again and thought hey, I've been writing & reading about Tokyo Ghoul in my free time (fanfiction included) might as well post it somewhere. But, for one I'm not sure if this will be complete or not, do to life (reason for hiatus stories on fanfiction was do to life). Though I will try to get as much as this story complete as I can, since it's based off a stupid dream I keep having about Kaneki obsessing over stuffed animals because he is lonely and misses Hide (Hide is not dead damnit!)

In a dank sewer beneath the streets of the 20th ward in Tokyo Japan, a monster runs. His white hair and dark purple scales were the only colours, aside from his poricilan skin, that contrasted his black attire. He ran. He was scared, and he ran through those tunnels. He was hurt, and hungry. His humainty finally gone, no longer could he speak. He is a Half-Kakuja, insanity, and animal. He just wants a place to rest.

"Kaneki?" Another in black, but he wasn't a monster. Human. He still was Human, the scent of his sweet flesh conseled slightly by a fake smell and the sewer water. In the dim light, the Human's hair was like the sun behind a clouded sky. The Human smiled as he approched the monster. He knelt at the frozen beast, reached out and brought it into a strong embrace. "Kaneki! I was so worried about you bud!" The Human let go and stared at the monster's single eye'd mask. "What is this? Is it a new kind of fashion?" Tears were being held behind the Human's eyes. The Human place his hand on the monster's shoulder. "Let's go home."

"Hide..." The monster's mask began to crumble, blood red tears falling from it's blackend eye and mixing with the clear ones of his other eye. The Human wiped them away. In respones the monster licked the tears that were falling from the Human.

|||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||

"Listen Kaneki, I want you to fight..." Hide whispered still holding his best friend. "With everything you have left." Kaneki looked up at his human friend. Bearly understanding his words. "There is a Reaper in these tunnels... Go to him, if you need to, fight him. But, do not let him kill you. Gain his trust... He will protect you..." Hide got up, leaving Kaneki to watch as he left. "One day... Maybe, we'll see eachother again. Hey, bud?" The Sun left with an air of sadness, as the cold winter clouds covered the sky.


	2. This wasn't in the plan

The fight didn't go as Arima planned at all. Centipede had escaped into the sewer system, after fighting Amon. Since the One-eye Owl had already escaped and the Agori ghouls where in retreat, he was requested to hunt down Centipede before it could escape into the 24th ward. He waited in V14 for the rouge ghoul, given that it must have been moving slowly through the maze of tunnels do to heavy injuries. Just be sure Arima had dragged down some of the ghoul bodies to flush Centipede out.

Kakuja's naturally attack and hunt other ghouls do to their high RC count, humans are rarely endanger of getting attack, unless the Kakuja is starving. With this knowledge, Amira foolishly thought Centipede's take down would be quick and smooth...

It wasn't. For one, Centipede had wandered into V14, without it's armor. Kakujas don't usually remove their armor, unless they don't feel threatened. Secondly, the ghoul was reciting a poem about flowers and the fall, when it was clearly winter above ground. Thirdly, Centipede only attacked when Arima made the first move and even then, it was almost like the ghoul was playing with him rather then fighting for it's life.

The fight had stopped after the ghoul broke XIA and Arima was forced to use his back up quinque. At this point, the ghoul somehow tackled him and latched itself onto his chest in a firm hug.

Before Arima knew it, the ghoul had fallen asleep, resting it's head just above where Arima's heartbeat was.

From all the shit Arima had seen ghouls pull in his lifetime, this one took the cake. Not only did the ghoul damaged XIA and fought like it was playing, but it had the guile to fall asleep right on his chest.

Then, all efforts to push the ghoul off, just ended in a tighter grip and one of the ghoul's Kagune tentacles wrapping around his right leg. He ended up using his spare quinque to balance himself as he limped back up to the surface. It wasn't that the ghoul was heavy, it was more that the ghoul's Kagune restricted full movement of his leg. Centipede on the other hand seemed unconcerned about him moving.

|||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||

"Huh?" The remaining investigators were waiting for Amira's return, curiously watched a figure appear out of the open sewer way. The snow and ice sloshing under his limping gait.

"Shit! Where is medical team Beta C?!" "Arima! Are you? What the hell?" Koori stopped as Arima approached the medical team.

"Uh... He's... He's a bit clingy... I guess?" Arima responded as the team cautiously observed the sleeping ghoul on his chest. "Um, can someone... Can someone remove him? My leg is going numb..." Tonight is going to be a long night...


	3. Welcome Home

After around four hours the medical team was able to remove Centipede. They first cut off the Kagune around Amira's leg, which Centipede reacted by wraping another tentecal around one of the medical team's arms. Next when they tried to pry open his arms his grip suddenly shifted to the next close team member. Amazingly the ghoul stayed sleeping during this, as the slowly got him to redirect it's *hug* to a oversized plush polar bear they found in one of the ruined shops. Now with Centipede clinging to the toy, they could easily move it to Cochlea for study.

||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||

Two months later Kaneki woke up in a padded cell, holding a large white teddy-bear in a death grip. He yawned then, suddenly the hunger hit him. Letting go of the bear he sluggishly wandered the cell. There was a window that looked like it was made from plexi-glass, and a small room beyond it. The small room's light was the only light that illuminated his cell. It had a couple of chairs with a small table to one side with one of the chairs. There was a paper cup on the table and a camera on the wall behind it, looking into his cell. The glass wasn't very well sealed it seemed, because Kaneki could smell the coffee in the paper cup.

His stomach gave a sharp pain, and he continued exploring the pretty much empty cell. When he found nothing to eat, Kaneki just huffed and sat in the darkest part of the cell. He held his knees to his chest, trying to forget the hunger pains and the smell of the coffee. Instead of forgetting the coffee, he began to try to guess the brand and how it was prepared. He mentally noted it was an unfamiliar brand, perhaps a foreign brand. It smelled a little burned, like it was left in the pot for more than twenty five minutes. It was also prepared in a coffee maker, rather than by hand. A coffee maker that need to be scrubbed soon.

Suddenly the sound of a door opening and a sweeter smell of a Human, snapped him out of his thoughts. He looked up to see a man around his age or slightly older, with brown hair, walk in and sit on the chair by the coffee cup. He was wearing a vest similar to the body armors the CCG was wearing during the raid. He opened a newspaper and read it well sipping at his drink. Kaneki got up, slowly. He watched the man, well moving along the shadows of his cell towards the window. The vest said CCG, so he was cautious in case the man attacked him. He just continued to read his paper, unaware. Thoughts of shattering the glass and tearing into the man filled Kaneki's mind as he absently started to drool. He touched the cold plexi-glass lightly to not make a sound. He stared at the soft Human, that was so unaware of his presence. Snapping, he tried punching the glass hoping for it to shatter. Instead he received a nasty shock that made him jump back, yelp, and hiss angrily from the tingling pain.

"Oh, shit!" The Human jumped knocking the hot coffee onto his lap in surprise. "Fuck!" He looked up to see a very startled and grumpy ghoul staring at him from behind the window. His eyes widened and he put the wet news paper onto the small table. "Code 7, Centipede is awake! I repeat, Centipede is awake!" He said into his radio clipped to his uniform. Suddenly the sound of feet could be heard outside and the door opened again. Kaneki's cell released a white gas, that made him feel heavy. Mixed with the hunger pains, he fell to the ground and curled into a ball. It was becoming unbearable.


	4. Maybe he's hungry?

His cell became very bright all of a sudden. He groaned, all this stimuli was driving him mad. He just wanted to kill something, anything and eat it. Human or ghoul it didn't matter anymore, he needed flesh.

"Centipede." A voice came out of a speaker. Kaneki looked up, his Kagune exploding out of his back. He quickly jumped up and slammed into the glass, again causing him a shock. Angry he ran around his cell and charged the glass again. The Humans, no food backed away. More white gas poured into the cell, but Kaneki didn't care. His food was right in front of him. "Eat!" He yelled jumping at the glass again.

"EAT!" Soon he grew tired, the shocks didn't affect him as much, but he was reduce to head-butting the glass in a rythmic thud. Tears and drool clung to the glass as his panting increased. He was so hungry.

||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||

After Centipede calmed down and half-laid his face on the protective glass barrier, the doctors tried to communicate with him again.

"Centipede. Can you hear us?" The lead doctor asked. The ghoul just gave a weak glance at him. "Centipede, respond?"

"E...Eat..." The ghoul whined out.

"When was the last time you fed him?" The doctor turned to the security guard in charge of watching the ghoul's cell.

"I haven't given him anything." The man shrugged. "He's always sleeping with that stuffed bear, I thought it would be redundant to waste it before he woke up."

"I see." The doctor turned to the female investigator that had accompanied them.

"Investigator Akira Mado, would you kindly fetch one of the frozen slurry blocks from the freezer outside?"

"... Sure." Akira glanced down at the ghoul, before leaving.

"Here." She returned handing the doctor the pink block. It was 12 inches long, 12 inches wide, and one inch thick. It had cuts outlining one inch blocks.

"Thank-you investigator." The doctor took the frozen slurry and examined it. "Usually two or three pieces are to be given to the ghouls we contain here, once a week. But, since he is obviously starved..." He snapped the slurry block in half. "We'll have to give him six, for now. After this please try to keep him on a regular feeding schedule. Kakujas are rare, and if he's going to be any use to us, I'd prefer he's still alive."

He placed the half onto a tray attached to the door into the ghoul's cell. He then pushed a button and the tray quickly exchange sides with a loud slam. The ghoul barely reacted.

"I can't believe we are feeding it after what it has done..." Akira huffed and crossed her arms. "Amon's dead because of this thing. Kakuja or not, it's better off dead."

"Ms. Mado, their barely above a wild animal." The doctor turned away from the cell. "You cannot blame a wild dog to lash out when backed into a corner... In time, I believe will have the full story, eventually." He approached the door with his assistants and turned to the security guard. "Now, that he is awake, I expect you to report anything unusual or if he starts talking." with that they left.


	5. Food!

Food... He needs food. The Humans are so crule leaving him to die, in this box. He doesn't deserve this.

"E...eat..." The Humans are just glaring at him die, he hates them. If only the glass would break, he... No, no, what is he thinking? He was human once, his best friend is human. He said the CCG was safe. He needs to trust, no has to trust them if he wants any kind of help. To get out of the hell that was a the current ghoul world. He heard something shut and watched as the humans mumble about something. One of them had left. Another shutting sound. One of them is holding something pink. He watched the Human move to the side of their protective room. Then something on the wall moved with a loud click. The pink thing was on a tray that popped out of the wall.The Humans were talking again but they had turned away, only the brown haired one faced his prison, his hell. The other Humans had left eventually. The brown haired one sat back down on his chair, watching him.

It was the smell that made him move again. It was watery, but he could smell the sweet smell of flesh. He dragged himself towards the tray. He pulled himself up to see the pink thing, the Humans had in the other room on the tray. Cold air was coming off of it as water droplets formed and slid to the tray. It was frozen, but the sweet flesh was all he could think about. Cautiously he licked it, then immediately he started to wolf it down, ignoring the biting cold that spread through is jaw and eventually his empty stomach.It was food, finally food.

When the pink food was gone, the tray moved back into the wall. He wanted more, though. With light finally in his cell he examined the wall, trying to figure out how to get more food out of it. It had a light indentation that didn't match the padding of his cell. A man size indentation and a slot sized one where the food came out of. After picking at the padding he found there was just thick metal behind it.

Since he couldn't break that infuriating glass, he gave up. There was no way he could get through this metal then. Sighing he wandered back to the giant white bear he woke up clinging to. It was sitting lopsided against the cell wall. Deciding to prop it up properly, he noticed that the fabric was very soft to the touch.

The bear was about ten feet tall not counting the length of the legs. It has black plastic eyes and a pink ribbon tied around it's neck in a big elaborate bow. He sat across from it wondering how he ended up with that in his cell. Maybe to calm him down? Dose the CCG do this to all of their prisoners? For some reason he felt he saw a giant bear like this along time ago.

Then it hit him, he saw this bear in one of the book shops he dragged Hide to, when he was still human. Hide called it cute when they walked by the gift display. The bear itself wasn't for sale, it was more of just a decoration for the children selection of books in the store. A chair was set up in front of it, so an adult could read one of the books aloud to any kids that happened to come by with their families. A promotion to get them into reading. He remembered that day clearly, Hide insisted that he would buy it if it ever was put up for sale, just before they stopped for ice cream a block down the road. The sudden thought of that day, made him sad.

"Hide..." He hugged the bear. He already missed the sun.

|||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||

The ghoul finally moved. Quickly losing interest in the security guard over the frozen slurry. Boy, was it hungry. The guard could swear the ghoul just inhaled the thing. For awhile it just sat there touching the door to the cell, until it finally get up and return to that stupid bear that was dragged in there with it.

The guard shook his head, the damn thing probably had a pampered life before the raid. Some sicko gang leader or mafia boss, who thought owning a ghoul as a pet would strike him more respect. The ghoul probably killed most of the humans running from whatever snake den it was found in. Akria even mention it killing investigators, too. Snorting at the thought, the guard relaxed a bit in his chair. The doc, said it was no smarter then a wild dog anyway. But, it was his job to keep it breathing.

He never thought taking this job, would result him playing zoo keeper.


	6. Bath Time

Today the ghoul seemed fascinated with staring at the security guard. Not like a week ago, when it was trying to attack him through the glass. Given it's cell was empty aside from the bear and the prisoner's toilet off to the side of the room. The guard thanked god, that the ghoul understood the basic concept of personal hygiene. He had heard horror stories from other guards about ghouls making a total mess of their cells and having to leave them in it for days until they could safely get a cleaning crew into clean it.

It seemed that some of the newer prisoners tend to try find out how to stop the RC Suppressant Gas, through, interesting ways. Though, this one hasn't shown any form of rebellious behavior. The guard chalked it up to just being used to being in cages.

*Tap, tap* The guard looked up from his report files, he was working on. The ghoul was at the window now. It pointed to the two way speaker console. Sighing the guard got up and turned it on.

"What, do you want?" He asked in a monotone voice.

"Itch." The ghoul said touching it's messy white hair. It seemed to be struggling with human speech, as the rest of the sounds it made didn't make sense. It looked chest-fallen as it reacted to the guard's confused look. "Itch, hed. Wa, ath?" It covered it's mouth, like it realized how it sounded, then looked away with a blush clearly on it's face.

"Itch?" The guard also scratched his head trying to figure out what the hell the ghoul was trying to say to him. The ghoul didn't really help, given it was focused on faking human embarrassment. It did scratch at it's head and the black suit it was wearing since it's been here... "Oh... Your itchy..." The guard turned off the speaker and turned on his walkie. "Uh, administration?"

"Yes, officer Sukiyamma?" The walkie cracked back. "Is something wrong with Centipede?"

"Uh, yeah he's, uh, expressed he's uncomfortable." Suki didn't know how to word it properly.

"What?! Centipede spoke?" The camera on the wall moved focus closer to the cell. "We'll have doctor -"

"Um, no, no. He didn't actually speak." Suki cut in. "He just acting a bit distressed, the only thing he could say was itch. I believe he wants to be washed or something..."

"Oh." The walkie responded, in a slightly disappointed tone. "Officer, stand by, we will have a hygiene crew down in twenty."

|||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||

Itchy, he was so itchy. The leather pinched at his skin, how long was he wearing this damn battle suit anyway? There wasn't a clock or a calendar, so he didn't know what time or day it was. But, the suit and even his own hair was making him itch all over. He tried to tell the Human in the other room that he need a place to at least shower, but no matter who hard he tried, he couldn't form the words he wanted. After the Human backed away from the glass, he was worried that he didn't understand and he would be doomed to feeling slimy for the rest of his time in that cell.

A few moments later, he saw the door in the other room open with a group of five people enter. Three were holding what looked like guns, and two in white coats pushing a cart. The white gas filled his cell again, making him feel sleepy and heavy. He fell to his ass, unable to stand from the light headedness he felt. He watched as the indented part of the wall open. Not the tray that the pink food came on, but the large rectangle around it. The three armed Humans walked in and pointed their guns at him, as the other two carefully entered with the cart.

The Humans in the white coats put on googles and yellow plastic gloves, before moving a medium sized tub off the cart. Water sloshed a bit over the side, which he moved away from on reflex. The Humans with guns raised their guns in response.

Next the two white coats approached him slowly as he watched unsure of what they were doing.

"Okay, Centipede..." One of them said as he got near, "We are just going to take this off of you..." and cautiously pulled the zipper to the battle suit, down.

He froze staring at the Human dead in the eye, it was making him uncomfortable.

The Human smiled as she calmly continued to remove the suit. "It's okay... I'm not going to hurt you."

He covered his face when the two started to remove his shorts, this was definitely uncomfortable.

"There, we go!" The Human said cheerily as she walked over to the cart with his clothing. "Irwin, move him to the water please."

"Here, we go bud..." The other Human careful bent down and picked him up. The sudden motion made him grip tightly on to the coat. He could hear the armed Humans shift again. The Human that picked him up felt bulky, like he had padding under his coat. "I'm surprised, normally we've tranquilized them five times before getting to this point." The Human laughed, as he placed him in the warm water that was in the plastic tub.

It was deep enough for the water to reach his chest and long enough that he could sit comfortably with his legs bent. He looked up at the two Humans, watching them rumage through the cart. The female one got a bottle of some kind of yellow liquid and a sponge. She poured some of the liquid onto the sponge and knelt down to to his level.

"Okay, I'm just going to wash your skin..." The Human said, picking up his right arm and rubbing the sponge on it leaving behind bubbles. When she raised it and started to clean his armpit, he couldn't help snorting from holding back a laugh. "Oh, someone's ticklish!"

The Human chuckled as she continue onto his right leg.

Meanwhile the other Human had gotten a white bottle and poured a pearly liquid onto his glove. It smelled faintly like a Human food, strawberries maybe? It was faint enough that it didn't make him too nauseous as it was put in his hair. It felt nice as his hair was cleaned and he relaxed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes Sukiyamma's nickname is Suki. Also a cookie to anyone who realizes I write these much to help my dyslexia! Oh, and the the female hygienist is named Cathy. :)


	7. The first of many...

He didn't know how long he was a sleep. But, when he woke up, he was wearing a oversized white shirt and a pair of shorts. Looking around, the room was still lite up, so he assumed that it was still daytime. He never really like the harsh lights, especially since the CCG would just turn them on whenever they thought he should be awake.

A few times he hid his head or behind his bear trying to block out the light, to no avail. Most of the time he'd just sigh and lay there desiding whether he should move or not, it wasn't like he had anything important to do. Looking beside him, he noticed something new in his cell. A duck. Well, it looked more like a duck crossed with an alligator. A rejected stuffed animal most likely, which confused him on why the Humans would leave that as well with him.

Whatever, it made his cell less lonely and empty.

||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||

For three hours now, Suki watched the ghoul violently toss, pounce on, and run around it's cell with that stupid toy one of the Hygiene crew insisted on giving him.

It had fallen asleep well they were cleaning it, and she was so excited that it was being a "good boy". Suki just rolled his eyes, it's a ghoul not a fucking dog, even if the dog was smarter.

Anyway, she told him all about how nasty most of the prisoners were, both in attitude and hygiene. She was surprised that the ghoul even bothered to get his attention, mostly they would bath the prisoners well their cells were being cleaned. So, after she promised to tell the doctor in charge of the ghoul and see if she could get it something for being "good".

Suki did admit in his mind that the ghoul, did look like it was happier that it was clean and had something to play with. Though, he wished it didn't look like the ghoul was trying to "kill" the stuffed animal. It made him shiver thinking, that the whole time the ghoul would usually stare at him, it was thinking of "playing" with him like that. At least it stopped being creepy and had something to entertain itself with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eh, small chapter, I'm pretty sleepy right now, might not post again until I write a few more. I'm a very passionate person when it comes to dream-based stories!


	8. Practice hopefully makes perfect!

It was almost six months since the ghoul was brought to Cochlea, and it had developed a routine. When Suki would start his shift, he turn on the lights to the ghoul's cell. At which point the ghoul would wake up with in the first fifteen and use the toilet.

If it was the beginning of the week it would wait by the window, until Suki put the melted slurry on the feeding try. The doctor in charge had requested it be melted, to avoid the ghoul choking on it. Suki doubted it would do that, but there was a recent trend for the prisoners to do this lately and the doctor didn't want to take any chances. The ghoul on the other had didn't seem to care if it was frozen or not.

The rest of the day was spent either watching Suki do his personal reports, and making sounds at the ever growing pile of stuffed toys that started to accumulate in it's cell.

Including the giant bear, the ghoul had a total of three in it's cell. A rabbit with three ears was the newest addition.

All factory rejects, the CCG acquired for an abandoned program to gage ghoul intellect. Just like the ghoul, they were all abnormal and different from the standard. The ghoul's assigned doctor had suggested using the toys as a way to reward the ghoul, if it behaved positively around humans. When asked why, the doctor said that the hope of the CCG to get an upper hand in the war against ghouls, they should start fighting fire with fire.

Arata, another Kakuja they had in the facility, proven only helpful by providing armor for the elite CCG members. The armor put these members on par with Arima's level of resistance and power, but reduced their speed and damaged their bodies if worn too long. Arata itself, was useless for the experiment Centipede was to undergo.

Since Arata has proven some form of understanding of free will and had refused to co-operate with the CCG staff, even after being in Cochlea for years. Centipede on the other hand, has shown no form of resistance, except when it was presented with medical equipment such as needles.

The last time the doctor had come by to take a blood sample from Centipede, it immediately released it's armor and curled up into a purple ball, as soon as it saw the needle in his hand. This was the only time the ghoul refused to co-operate with staff. They ended up using a stronger form of the RC Suppressant Gas, directly injected into the seams of it's "shell" to get it to unravel. Even then it tried to hit the doctor every time he tried to get a needle near it. This lead to the doctor suggesting to it, to behave or he was going to remove the toys in the cell. Whether the ghoul understood or not, it stopped resisting.

This willingness to co-operate beyond it's fear of medical equipment, meant they could train it to fight for the CCG rather than against it. Also given it's latest examination revealing that it was artificially created, through human experimentation, they could use this knowledge to create smarter and loyal "super soldier" CCG members.

||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||

He likes the new stuffies in his cell. They are soft and always there for him. He's tried talking to them a few times. Never getting the words to come out the way he wants though.

But, the toys don't respond as he talks in some weird jumble amalgamations of sound. He really wants to speak properly again, so he can ask where Hide was.

Hide, told him to trust the CCG and that they are not bad. He was wearing their body armor, the day they last met. So he must be somewhere in the CCG still. Given it was a prison, Hide probably didn't know if he was there of not. Just maybe if he could ask the Human in the other room if he could see Hide, maybe, just maybe Hide could get him out of Cochlea.

He, huffed and tried again. "Ka, na, ee." He struggled trying to say his own name. He felt pathetic that he couldn't even pronounce that. "Ka, na, ee... Kan?"

He wanted to die of embarrassment. If he couldn't say his own name properly in front of these stuffed toys, how the hell is he going to tell the Humans who he is? He can't be called 'Centipede' forever, he hates those fucking bugs and wants them to all burn in a fiery pit of hell where they belong.

He tries again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Awe isn't Kaneki a little cuddle muffin! He think's he's people! :D


	9. I don't like new things

The Humans must had moved him well he was sleeping. He was no longer in his cell, and his toys were gone. This made him panic a bit.

He tried moving in this new room they placed him in. It was very large and had a hard cold floor. He was only able to get a few feet away from where he woke up, just for something around his neck to pull him back. He grabbed at his neck and felt a metal collar. Turning around he saw a chain attached to the floor. This was making him scared. He wanted to go back to his cell, to his toys. He didn't like this. Alone again, in an empty room.

He tugged on the collar and chain, he wanted it off. Where was the Humans? Where was the Human that would watch him all day? Were they abandoning him here? Did he do something wrong?

Suddenly he could make out a figure in the distance through his tears.

It was a Human, with purple hair. Three more Humans followed behind him. They were whispering something to each other, and the closer the purple haired Human got, the more of a negative feeling he felt. He backed away out of both uncertainty and a bit of fear. For all he knew they were coming to kill him.

||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||

The ghoul was moved to the CCG Academy with conditional permission of Director Shinme Haisaki, for extended training study. Which meant finding a place for its containment when studies were not being conducted. Currently preparations were being made, well the ghoul was chained in the Academy's marching hall.

Officer Sukiyamma was also assigned to accompany the ghoul during the study, given that the ghoul's doctor Ivan Glen, believed it would keep the ghoul from freaking out from a sudden change in environment. He was also equipped with a standard rifle with RC Suppression rounds to tranquilize the ghoul if it became violent.

Arima Kishou, was given temporary ownership rights during the experiment, as it was believed one day the ghoul could be assigned to work with existing squads such as squad 0.The doctor also suggested Arima's involvement as he maybe the only investigator to be able to stop the ghoul if it tried to escape.

On Arima's end, he was getting a break from reports and missions better suited for lower ranked investigators. He also had the opportunity to observe this year's graduates from the Academy and gage their abilities before they go out onto the field.

After filling out some paperwork he neglected to finish before arriving at the Academy, Arima finally met up with Officer Suki.

Since the ghoul was still sleeping and the students should have been in class, they decided to walk together down to the marching hall in order to exchange information.

Suki explained about the ghoul being skittish around new people and that it might not respond well if directly approached somewhere unfamiliar. Arima expressed that he wondered if the ghoul would remember him after almost a year has passed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Found out Sukiyamma translates vaguely into "Mutual rising book engineer of books" Suki directly translates "peice Engineering" in Japanese Kanji. Doctor Glen's full name vaguely translates to "Love ten thousand, generously and wisely".


	10. Those troublesome kids!

Who are these Humans?! They all stopped a few meters away from him and were staring. He wanted to hide, no run away.

The purple one's eyes were percing his very soul and the orange one had a scary grin. The other two, females? Stood behind them, and he couldn't see them very well, other then one having green hair and the other one had blue hair.

What is with Humans and being so colourful? He seen ghouls with different hair colours, but most of the ghouls he knew like that were into the punk rock crowd, something that always made him nervous.

"So, this is a ghoul?" The purple one said with his eye narrowing further then before. "Looks weak..."

"Heh, heh, going to piss yourself?" The orange one laughed flashing his pointed teeth.

"Guys, w-we shouldn't get so close to it." The green haired Human stammered. "W-what if it bites one of us? Sensei did say we shouldn't be here."

"Ah, don't be such a puss, Mutsuki!" The orange haired Human stepped closer and he moved back more. "See? It's just a scaredy bitch!"

"Whoa, look at that!" The blue one said as he released his Kagune, he really wanted them to go away. So he thought maybe making himself look bigger would help.

"Shirazu, I-I think you shouldn't tease it." The green one pulled the orange one away.

"Your acting like a girl!" The orange one rolled his eyes and the blue one shot him a glare. "No offence, Sakio."

"Phhft." The purple one came even closer to him. "Why, the fuck would they tell us to stay away? It's not like it's going to do anything." The Human turned around. "Exams are coming up, they are going to bring a bunch of weak ghouls for us to take down. Ones a damn toddler could fight. I for one am tired of- hey! Hey!"

He picked the bratty Human up by the leg using his Kagune, he was surprisingly light.

"Urie!" The other yelled stepping back, as he swayed the Human right to left.

"S-stop! Put me down!" The Human squirmed in his grip. The Human's face was going red, it was pretty funny. "Aggh! Help me, damnit!"

A gun shot stopped his fun and he dropped the Human. Startled he rolled up into a ball.

|||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||

When Suki and Arima were almost to the door, they heard yelling. A couple of students had gotten into the marching hall and now the ghoul had one trapped in it's Kagune.

Quickly loading his rifle, Suki shot at the ghoul's Kagune, causing it to throw the student twenty feet away from it. After which, the ghoul rolled up in it's Kakuja shell. He yelled at the students to back away from the ghoul, as he ran up to check the one that was thrown.

"Are you okay?" Suki asked as he knelt down. "Are you hurt? Whats your name?"

"I- uh, Urie... Urie Kuki." Urie sat up. "Ow... I, think I twisted my ankle..." He said touching it to confirm. "... Agh, y-yep..."

"How did you kids get in here?" Suki asked, "I thought the doors were locked?"

"We stole a key." The young girl of the group said.

"Sakio!" The orange haired boy snapped at her.

"What? We did." Sakio shrugged looking back at her hand-held game.

"Um, mister?" The green haired boy timidly approached Suki. "Y-you won't tell our Sensei about this... Right?"

"That depends, you did threaten a SS rank ghoul and get your friend here hurt in the process." Suki helped Urie up. All the students looked at him with widened eyes. "I think all of you being ripped apart by your Sensei is better, than becoming a ghoul's lunch."

"Wait, wait, wait!" The orange haired student stammered. "D-did I hear you right? SS? The Academy uses A rank ghouls in the exam! Why the hell is an SS here?!"

"Well, if you four stayed in your class, Doctor Glen would have explained it to you." Suki shook his head. "Now that you scared the ghoul, we are going to have to reschedule the introduction process... Arima can you... Arima?"

The white haired Reaper had walked past everyone. He was silent as a ghost, as he stood by the purple ball the ghoul encased itself in. He lightly knocked on the surface of the ghoul's Kagune shell which quietly echoed in the empty hall. For a few seconds nothing happened, but slowly the ghoul unrolled. It looked around through the beak like mask it created on it's face, before looking up at Arima. Instantly it jumped up and gave the Reaper a full body hug, it's armored Kagune also wrapping around him.

"So you do remember..." Arima hummed. "Officer Sukiyamma, please escot those four back to their class. We'll reschedule the introduction, for the evening."

"Yes sir." Suki said passing Urie to his orange haired friend. "Okay, all of you follow me."


	11. Did I say that right?

They were able to calm the ghoul down again. Although just like during the raid that happened months ago, the ghoul refused to let go of Arima.

The ghoul's doctor eventually came into the marching hall with a plush toy he was planning on giving the ghoul if it behaved during the experiment introduction.

It had the head and half the body of a derpy unicorn on one end, and the other had a head and body of a zebra. The doctor stood a few feet away from Arima and presented the toy to the ghoul.

"Centipede." The doctor called getting the ghoul's reluctant attention. "If you let go of Arima, I'll give you this."

The ghoul stared at the toy and back at the doctor. It nervously looked around, before pointing to it's chest.

"Yes, it's yours." The doctor smiled. "But, you have to come over here first."

"Kan, hee?" The ghoul said pointing at itself again. "Kan, hee? Kan?"

"Yes, you can have it." The doctor nodded. The ghoul looked between Arima and the toy, the slowly dropped off onto the floor.

It approached unsure, before reaching out and grabbing the plush. During this time Arima moved outside of the chain's range, so the ghoul was held back when it tried to return to him.

"Officer Sukiyamma." The doctor turned to Suki. "Thank-you for not directly shooting Centipede. It took months for us to get it to trust us, I wasn't looking forward to regaining that."

"I sorry, Dr. Glen." Suki bowed. "It was my fault I wasn't here to prevent the ghoul from attacking, those students."

"No harm done." The doctor laughed. "If Centipede wasn't as friendly as it is to humans, I'd would've been concerned. Though, I do recommend a little more attention be warranted. We don't want Director Shinme, cutting our experiment short now."

"Right." Suki nodded. "And, um, those preparations?"

"Ah, yes, well, we found a building we can contain it." Dr. Glen passed him a photo of a large house. "It's in between the second and first wards. A strong CCG presence in both areas, but might be a good chance to study it in a domestic setting. Although that is a completely separate study, you don't have to take part in. I'll have investigator Mado and her subordinates supervise Centipede, when they are assigned. Investigator Arima will also do checks, when available. I trust both Arima and you can handle any transportation supervision that will be needed?"

"Yes sir." Suki said looking over the photo labeled: The Chateau.

||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||

He, was alone again. Except for the brown haired Human that stood on the other end of the room. He wanted his bear back, he wanted his cell back. This room was just so open and cold. He didn't like it and hugged the toy one of the Humans gave to him. He didn't know why that Human still called him 'Centipede', he told him his name. Well he thinks it was correct, he tried very hard to pronounce it.

He looked at the toy in his arms. He liked it, it was interesting. One side a mythical horse and the other an exotic stripped horse. It was like both sides was it's own creature, but they were sewn together to create something new. He thought if something like that actually existed it would be in so much pain, though. Both sides would reject the other, and they would both die eventually.

He felt both sad and comforted by this strange creature.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll post again once I write more :P


	12. School is lame...

The Human with the round glasses is boring. The room was filled with a group of maybe twenty other Humans, along with the four he saw earlier. They stood a row back from him, listening to the Human that normally tried poking him with sharp things and makes him swallow bad tasting liquids.

The Human went on and on about ghouls, how they eat, what times they are most active, what type of left shoes they like to steal. It was just dull background noise to him. He would hear the other Humans gasp and ask about other boring things. He yawned trying to stay awake. He wanted to stay awake so he wasn't moved again without him knowing. But, these humans were making that seem impossible.

At least he had a soft friend to cuddle with.

"Cool!" A Human said excited. "It's like a big puppy!"

"Centipede is not a puppy." The boring Human called him that name again. "It is a dangerous predator, just like all ghouls are. Kakujas may express limited intelligence compared to their cousins, but it doesn't mean it won't attack you. As you should know a Kakuja is one of the hardest ghouls to fight given that they can create armor. We heard other ghouls call them tanks or devorantem, which means the devourer. They need to consume more RC Cells then the average ghoul and as a result prefer to eat their cousin species over humans."

"I heard that RC Cells, cause aggression." Another boring question. "Is it true?"

"We have no proof that RC Cells cause aggression." Will he ever stop talking? "But, the amount of RC Cells is linked to how strong a ghoul is. The SS Rank we brought today for this experiment, had the highest amount of RC Cells we have recorded. We have since lowered that to just over two thousand, still higher than most-?"

This Human is boring, this place is boring, he's going to conquer this Human! He grabbed the back of the Human's coat and started to climb up until he was standing on the Human's shoulders. He liked that view, he felt like a giant looking down at the other Humans. Like when he used to climb up light poles and buildings well he was hanging out with Banjou's gang. Now if the Human would stop moving around he'd could enjoy it better.

"Dr. Glen?!" The Humans yelled, causing him to fall into a sitting position on the Human's shoulders.

"Ack! I-I'm okay!" The Human responded. "He's pretty light. Nothing to worry about. O-officer Sukiyamma, can you help me here?"

"Okay, Centipede, leave Dr. Glen alone." The brown haired Human said behind him. He tipped back leaving only his legs to balance him as he face the Human upside-down. Other then his shirt bunching up under his chin, he also liked this view. Humans look silly upside-down. "I guess you don't need this anymore then."

The bastard! He stole his new stuffy! He dropped off the lamppost and snatched back his toy. No one touches it, but him!

||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||

The Chateau, was a high end modern building. It had a 10 foot electric fence and a large back yard on the outside. Inside their were eight bedrooms, two of which used as medical examination rooms, three full bathrooms, two half baths, a large kitchen, and living room. There was even a training room and a fancy study filled with books.

When they arrived at the house, the ghoul had fallen asleep in the back of the transport van. For awhile it stood up looking out the tinted windows with amazement. But, soon after curled up on the rugged floor and slept for the rest of the drive. Although, it did wake up when they opened the back to move it into the building.

The ghoul jumped out of the van and tried to run to the fence, but the chain it had on it's neck stopped it. Taking that same chain they got it into the Chateau. Once the door was shut, Officer Sukiyamma removed the chain, well leaving the collar on the ghoul.

Once free the ghoul wandered around the entrance, before climbing one wall and into the hallway. Since he was informed that the ghoul's new supervisors were already there, Suki left his number and other emergency contacts on the door.


	13. Bad Attitudes don't mix

"Shirazu!" Saiko burst into his room. "Quick a ghoul has broke into the house!"

They ran into the living room to see a ghoul using it's Kagune to cling to the ceiling like a gecko. It was hissing at Urie who was throwing books at it in the effort to bring it down.

"God dammit!" Urie growled. "What the fuck is up with this thing? Why the hell did it come here?"

"Centipede, down." Akira said calmly looking up at the hissing ghoul as she entered the room. The ghoul dropped down and made a barking sound before running off into the kitchen. "Urie, stop throwing things." She glared at the purple haired young man.

"Ms. Mado, why is the ghoul from the Academy here?" Mutsuki asked. "It won't have come here if it escaped would it?"

"It's part of you four's punishment." Akira crossed her arms. "I recently heard that you disobeyed your Sensei and as your supervisor I couldn't let that go unpunished. So, I signed you all up to be babysitters for the ghoul domestic study. You will all do reports on the ghouls behavior, feed it, bath it, and make sure it doesn't escape."

"A ghoul?" Urie shook his head in disbelief. "I can't believe they want to let a filthy ghoul run around, anyway. Study or not."

"That is up to your superiors to decide, Mr. Kuki, not you." Akira scolded him. "As for his care outside the Chateau, both the ghoul's regular handler and Amira will take care of that."

"(Crash, Bang!)" A sound came from the kitchen.

The ghoul somehow knocked all the pots off the hanging rack and broke the spice tray, the one Urie got as a gift from his mother. It also had thrown all the food that was in both the cupboards and refrigerator around the kitchen. Jars were smashed, doors were barely hanging on their hinges, uncooked rice was pouring onto the floor.

"The fuck, happened in here?!" Shirazu yelled, as the rest of them followed.

The ghoul looked up in his direction with a package of Ritz Cheese crackers in it's mouth. It then jumped back onto the refrigerator door as Urie now ran at it with a metal bat. The ghoul ripped open the crackers and dumped them onto him, before hissing and tossing the bat at a window smashing it. It jumped to the island than ran back into the living room where it started ripping up the leather furniture.

This time Shirazu grabbed an air horn he left in the hall and set it off scaring the ghoul. It jumped onto the T.V. and knocked it over smashing it on the glass coffee table. In this time Akira was able to shoot it with a Suppression round and effectively calm it down.

"... Lord give me patience..." Urie's eye twitched in annoyance. As Sakio carefully walked over to the downed ghoul.

It sat up before she got too close, staring at her with confusion.

"Now, that's over..." Akira turn to the other three. "I will have someone in to clean and replace what it has broken. And I expect when I come to visit again, Centipede will be house broken. Do I make myself clear?"

The three slowly nodded as they watched the ghoul empty it's stomach onto the living room rug.

||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||

He's not happy. Not happy at all. The damn Humans, he smelled Hide. He knew he smelled Hide, but they force him into this strange building.

He wanted his things back. He wanted his cell. Not a weird building, with weird smells, and weird scary Humans.

Now he was locked in a stupid almost room and was hurt. He could break the door down, but the weird scary Humans were outside it.

He searched around the room, still upset and found some buckets of colourful house paints, tucked away in the corner of a cupboard. There wasn't much else other then the boring white walls and the glass looking outside a boring garden. He decided to make it less boring!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kaneki really needs an outlet for his frustration, painting has always calmed me down! Also going to be the last chapter I upload today. Nothing better than a little chaos to sum up the day. ;D


	14. Everyone has different tastes in Art!

Sitting at his desk and filling out the last of his documents, Ivan receives a late evening phone call. Normally he would ignore it and let the answering machine answer, but he picked it up anyway. "Doctor Glen's office." He said holding the receiver between his ear and shoulder. "Doctor Glen speaking, how can I help you?"

He sat back in his chair now holding the phone to his ear.

"Okay, slow down." He scratched his graying beard. "It what?... Interesting, did you get those boxes I sent over, before it arrived?... You didn't, I see. Well it should have one with it still... Yes, the one you saw at the introduction. If you can get it cleaned up, then give that to it, it should calm down... You don't know where it put it?... Hmm, check anywhere that is warm or soft, like your rooms or the living room. Centipede is attracted to these places... Oh, Akria should have left sedatives in the second floor medical room... Your welcome, fell free to call me again if you have any other questions... Yes, goodbye."

He hung up the phone and walked over to the counter. He pour a glass of whiskey, and picked up a letter he received a month ago.

"I hope this goes as planned..." He shook his head. "For his sake, and ours..."

He put down the letter and downed the rest of his drink.

|||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||

When they finally opened the door to retrieve the ghoul, they found it smearing black paint on a now brightly coloured wall. The ghoul had gotten into the house paints.

Much to Urie's dismay, it threw the opened paint buckets at the walls and ceiling. Paint was in the new rug they just put in that room, splashed onto the windows, and it look like the ghoul had been rolling in it. The cans were crushed open and most were open from their sides.

Shirazu had approached the ghoul to stop it from wrecking the room more than it had. It looked back before he go close, hissed, and threw the bucket of black paint at him. It then climbed onto the ceiling, leaving black hand prints, and quickly out of the door.

It didn't take long to find the ghoul, given the trail of colours left behind it. The ghoul had climbed up to the second floor balcony. It had picked up a one of the textbooks, that Urie threw at it previously and was currently entertaining itself by tearing out the pages and watching them fall the recently cleaned livingroom.

"Hey!" Urie yelled at the ghoul, which threw the heavy cover of the book at his face. Sakio started laughing when she saw his face. "Not, funny!"

"Gee, I didn't think you like the ghoul, _that_ much!" She giggled at his bloody nose.

Meanwhile, both Shirazu and Mutsuki crept up behind the distracted ghoul. Shirazu grabbed the ghoul by the chest and Mutsuki held it by the waist. The ghoul shrieked and tried to squirm out of their hold.

"Hold still dammit!" Shirazu yelped as the ghoul headbutted his chin.

"Just a second Shirazu." Mutsuki took out a syringe.

The ghoul kicked more and released it's Kagune. But, it was too late. Mutsuki stuck it in the ghoul's mouth and forced it to swallow the contents.

The ghoul finally got out of Shirazu's hold and turned around. Just before it looked like it was going to attack, it lost it's balance and fell of the balcony.

"Oof!" Urie grunted catching it. The ghoul's Kagune crumbled away and it stared at him with diluted eyes. It didn't make any attempt to escape again.


	15. Who needs sleep? Where we are going, we don't need any goddamn sleep!

He woke up in a strange room again. This time it was completely empty and dark. He tried moving over to the door, only for something to hold him back.

He was chained again, and a lone. This time he was more sadden then angry at the Humans.

He now seriously pulled at that stupid chain. Trying to slip or break the collar off of him.

After awhile he gave up and began to cry.

|||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||

The next day, three of the Quinx, gathered outside the room they locked the ghoul in.

They had left it alone in that room over night, which to everyone's regret to their bleeding ears, howled until 5 am before it stopped. Urie looked ready to murder someone, as the other two yawn from being overtired.

The ghoul could get away with the behavior in Cochlea, as all the researchers would need to do was cut off his audio feed. But, this was a large house and the majority of the residents had to get ready to go to the Academy at six.

"The son of a bitch!" Urie grumbled. "I'll kill him! I'll fucking kill him!"

"Calm down Urie-chan." Shirazu yawned, he was too tired to deal with Urie's usually bitchy self. "Remember that stupid bird Saiko brought in once? That thing squawked everyday exactly at 4."

"Yeah, but we got rid of the bird." Urie shot a glare. "We're stuck with this bastard... And don't call me chan!"

"Whatever..." Shirazu yawned. "Mutsuki did you find that stupid stuffed animal that cracked doctor sent with it?"

"Yeah, Centipede hid it in the laundry room." He grabbed it off the shelf in the hall. "In the dirty laundry shoot... S-should we trust letting it out of there? What if it does that again?"

"You, scared your going to have to bath it again?" Shirazu unlocked the door. "After it made you join it?"

The ghoul was curled in the corner of the room away from them.

"Rise and shine, asshole." Urie grumbled when he entered. The ghoul looked at them with a tired gaze and reddened eyes, still laying on the floor. "We are tired too, buddy, get your ass up."

"Urie, quite it." Mutsuki rolled his eyes. "Here Centipede, look what I found." Mutsuki showed it the weird horse like toy.

"Geez, we really need to call it something else." Shirazu cracked his neck. "Calling it Centipede, just keeps reminding me of that weird German sci-fi horror film, Sakio made me watch with her. That was some creepy shit."

"We'll ask, Akria then when she gets here." Urie yawned watching the ghoul take the toy and Mutsuki unchaining it. "Uggh, I feel I aged twenty years from this stress..."

"Ha, don't go knocking up any girls then." Shirazu chuckled as the walked to the kitchen to make breakfast. "We'll have to put you into a nursing home, old man."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last two chapters I wrote yesterday! I was just too sleepy to post'em cause I didn't have the patience to proof-read my dyslexia. I guess Kaneki was howling louder than I thought that night!


	16. Welcome Home 2: Electric Boogaloo! :P

It was a few weeks since the ghoul was brought to the Chateau, the Quinx convinced Akria that the ghoul need a better name. She asked Arima to pick the name since he was the one training it. The name he came up with was Haise Sasaki. Asking why, he shrugged and said the ghoul reminded him of a dragon he read about in a book once that had the same name.

The ghoul, gradually responded to the name and began learning simple commands. From what they taught the ghoul, it knew how to sit, come when called, stay, and to attack on command. It still needed word commands though, and seemed to only listen to Arima. When other investigators tried to command the ghoul, they were normally met with being tackled or ignored.

Aside from that the ghoul's plush toys were finally moved into it's room. If the Quinx thought it was excited when it first arrived, they were dead wrong.

When they opened the door and the ghoul saw the giant bear, it ran for it pulling Shirazu along with the quinque steel threaded leash. It jumped into the pile of about fifteen or twenty plush toys making squealing noises and effectively tying both itself and Shirazu together with the leash.

Laughing at Shirazu's predicament, Sakio helped untie them. Once free, it took both of them to hold the ghoul still enough to put it's chain onto it's collar.

Even though they were all awake and at home, the ghoul didn't seem to want to leave it's room. But just to be sure it didn't try to go on another adventure later, they thought best to chain it now. Urie remembered the ghoul's last venture, when Sakio forgot to chain the ghoul and lock it's door.

As soon as Urie turned off his light, he saw a single glowing red eye looking directly at him in the dark. The single glowing eye was a little unsettling. Suddenly the eye disappeared only to pop up, right at the foot of the bed. Almost causing Urie to freeze in fear. He was so silent that he could hear the ghoul sniffing the air. The eye came closer and he felt the ghoul had jumped onto the bed. Soon the glowing eye disappeared. The weight was still there, indicating the ghoul was still there. He stayed up till morning that night, to find that the ghoul had indeed wandered into his room and decided to sleep at the edge of his bed.

He cursed himself for actually being afraid of the ghoul, and scolded Sakio when she eventually got up.

|||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||

They are here! They are here! He was so happy! All of them were back!

He wanted to tell them about all that happened. He wanted to hug every last one of them, then hug them again. He missed them so much. He really did.

He must have made the Humans very happy then as well. Though, he couldn't remember what exactly he did. Maybe not climbing on the shelves in the study? He never understood why they got angry at him, for that. He was just trying to get to the real books they put on the top row. He was always stuck looking at those stupid cardboard ones they left where he could reach.

That didn't matter now, he friends are back and he had so many stories to tell them!


	17. But, I don't want to leave!

The ghoul refused to leave it's room for a few days now. It was worrying to the Quinx. They took off the chain, but they were met with unusually aggressive behavior from the ghoul when they got near it. It pretty much chased them out of the room.

The doctor suggested that it might need a change in diet. He recommended the ghoul be fed twice in a week instead of once, to see if the aggression lowers.

The slurry had a light sedative alone with RC Suppressants in it. Though the ghoul had stopped aggressively charging at them, it still wouldn't leave it's room.

Even when it first got it's toys back, the ghoul would leave it's room, although dragging at least one or two with it around the house.

It would just lay deep in it's nest of stuffed rejected animals, and growl at them if they go too close. Once it almost bit, Mutsuki, when he tried to give it's food.

Eventually, Arima, had personally came to the house to remove the ghoul from it's room.

Even though it was Arima, it seemed reluctant. But after the third sturn command for the ghoul to leave, it obeyed and left with him.

After, Arima left with the ghoul, the Quinx decided to clean it's room. They started picking up the plush toys and move them to the hall, as they knew the carpet might need to be replaced.

||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||

Soon all the toys except the bear were in the hallway.

It was obvious by the stains that the carpet needed replaced. It also seemed the ghoul let it's food melt into the carpet as well. There were reddish pink stains were it normally laid.

"What the hell was Haise doing?" Urie shook his head. "Rubbing it's food into the carpet for three weeks?"

"That doesn't matter." Sakio said grabbing one side of the bear with Mutsuki. "Help Shirazu, with the other end."

"Ow!?" Shirazu jumped back holding his hand after he tried grabbing the lower end of the bear. "Something bit me!"

"Great this mess attracted bugs..." Urie sighed. "We are going to have to wash all these toys then..?"

As he said that something peeked out from behind the bear's leg. It had black hair, one honey brown eye, and the other was a cherry red. Then quickly hid behind the bear again.

"What the fuck was that?" Urie asked walking closer to the bear.

"What, was wha, ow!" Mutsuki stumbled from behind the bear, holding his leg. It was bleeding. "Shit, the hell?"

The Quinx together looked behind the bear.

"I think we should call, doctor Glen..." Sakio whispered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'mma gonna get a pizza & vodka now! :3


	18. Lassen to me!

"Haise, sitzen." The Reaper told him. He was standing on the back seat of the van. He wanted to go back home. "Sitzen!"

He whined, but sat down. He didn't want to make the Reaper unhappy.

He should have stayed. They could get hurt, or lost, or he didn't know, but something bad probably was going to happen.

The van stopped at the big field, the Reaper kept taking him to. It was covered in fresh snow, and the building when he first met those Humans was right beside it.

The Reaper unlocked and opened the door, and he ran out into the snow. The brown haired Human and the Reaper were talking about something, but he was more concerned with finding away back.

He started climbing up the fence, before he was pulled back down.

"Haise, halten." The Reaper said holding that stupid leash.

"La, lassen." He parroted back. He heard these words from the Reaper enough, they mean different things, but he was corrected enough to say them properly. The Reaper would use it whenever he tackled the other Humans. "Lassen!"

"Haise, still." Was the only answer he got, before the Reaper continued to talk with the other Human. He groaned and laid in the snow, beside the Reaper.

||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||

"Interesting..." Dr. Glen looked over the reports and documents he brought over to the Chateau. "The gestational period seems to have been a month longer than a humans... Or it could have been longer... Their weights suggest being more developed than most recorded. Typical for Rinkakus, but less developed than what we seen pure Kakujas produce. Which either means the father wasn't one, or the suppressants affected the development and forced a premature birth... If I should compare then to the development of a human child, they would be at two and a half months, not counting their teeth development."

"Why do they have teeth anyway?" Mutsuki asked him, well the other Qunix were pre-occupied. "Is that normal for baby ghouls?"

"Yes and no." Dr. Glen sat with him at the island bar. "As you remember when I first explained Kakuajs to your class, they eat other ghouls. Regular ghouls give birth to young that resemble human babies and develop their baby teeth around the same time as human children. So they feed off of the milk of their mother, but ghouls born from a Kakuja are different. They are born with sharp teeth, to bite and feed off of their mother's blood and pieces of flesh. The accelerated regeneration of the Kakuja, means this doesn't really affect them negatively." He gave Mutsuki a page from one of the documents. "I'm sure you heard the term 'gremlin' before?"

"Yeah, from movies and books." Mutsuki looked over the document. "Their little ugly things that cause failures in equipment and terrorize farmers and small towns."

"It's actually a term we give to Kakuja offspring." Dr. Glen smiled. "The stories you heard are to keep the public from mistaking them for human children. Since they are so rare, people on their own came up with many different descriptions of them. Mostly the damage to property or equipment is from the mother, looking for them. I've read reports of whole construction sites being tore down days after a gremlin was reported in the area."

"So is Haise going to destroy the Chateau?" Mutsuki put down the document. "We barely managed to stop him from writing on the walls when we aren't watching. What'll happen if one of his little, uh, gremlins hides somewhere or gets lost?"

"I wouldn't worry about Centipede, destroying the building." Dr. Glen chuckled. "Most of the reports of Kakujas damaging property is, because they are moving wards looking for more ghouls to feed on. Centipede, probably considers the Chateau his home. I'd worry about it attacking anyone that gets too close to it's offspring... That reminds me." He grabbed a bottle of something. "I suggest you all apply a small amount of this right behind your ears, as long as Centipede's offspring is around."

"Pew, that's strong." Mutsuki gagged after smelling the contents. "What is it?"

"Concentrated pregnant Kakuja urine." Dr. Glen said bluntly, making Mutsuki dry heave.


	19. Thing one, two, and three

The ghoul was behaving weirdly today. It kept looking back at the Chateau, when Arima dragged it to the van. Normally it runs out of the house, straight into the van before Arima even leaves the front porch.

Now it was just parroting back the 'leave alone' command that Arima uses to get it to stop attacking the students. It tried a few times to climb the baseball field's fence, too.

Suki himself had to tackle the ghoul, when it dragged a student towards the parking lot.

They decided to improvise with the ghouls odd behavior for the remainder of the training session. Having the students attack the ghoul , as it bolted from one end of the field to the parking lot fence.

The first team to successfully subdue the ghoul without help from, Arima or Sukiyamma or any other staff, would receive a passing grade on their next exam. This proved difficult, since the ghoul was so agile and jumped around like an acrobat at every attack.

Finally a group of students lead by, Kuroiwa Takeomi, were able to wrestle the ghoul into submission. Takeomi, being the one to pin the ghoul to the ground.

|||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||

Three of the Quinx were in the livingroom of the Chateau, watching three tiny ghouls roll around on the floor and bitting some of the toys that were in Centipede's room.

One had black hair with two different eye colours, it was the quietest out of them. Another had white hair with the reverse of the black one's eyes and was the most energetic. Lastly the third ghoul had light brow hair and two silver eyes who was very curious.

They were all wearing the extra shirts that were meant for their mother, until the CCG could get proper baby clothing for them.

Mutsuki walked into the living room carrying the bottle, Dr. Glen gave him. He sat beside Shirazu, who was holding the sleeping black haired ghoul.

"Whats that?" He asked him taking the bottle. "Some kind of drink?" He smelled it. "Oh god!" he coughed and handed it back.

"Dr. Glen said we all need to put a small amount behind our ears when Haise is in the house." Mutsuki put it on the end table. "He said it will keep Haise from attacking us if we are near the babies."

"But, what the hell is it?" Shirazu asked again as the brown haired ghoul attempted to crawl up Mutsuki's leg.

"You wouldn't like to know..." He responded, picking up the ghoul.

"By the way, did the CCG name them or can we name them?" Sakio asked. "We can't just call them, Thing one, two, and three, like Urie keeps suggesting."

"They received codenames for documentation, but nothing official." Mutsuki answered, as the little ghoul on his lap discovered it could clap it's hands. "We can run names by Akira when she gets here."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll post again later tonight. I'm kind of falling asleep at the keyboard... Next chapters are going to focus a bit on Mommy!Kaneki, the triplets, and the Quinx getting their Kagunes.
> 
> Also to clear up confusion: Yes Hide is the father. Since this story is based off my dreams it will not always make sense. The triplets are born on October 31st in my story, I had Dr. Glen guesstimate the time of conception. Glen knows about the pregnancy from the moment Kaneki was first examined, but is hiding information from the Quinx for reasons/his studies. Finally I might do a second story after RE: chapters 60-70 that will be a sequel to this one, but I'm not sure if I'll reintroduce Hide or not in this story.


	20. I got this

Finally they were going home. He was tired and still very worried. He hoped they weren't dead, if they were, he's never going to trust the CCG or Hide again.

They never listen to him, and it was becoming impossible to just do what they say. He could feel the mud on his skin, reminding him that they all need a bath.

If they were still there, that was the first thing he'll do. He doesn't care what the Humans want or think he should do when he gets back home. They are his main priority now and they need him. He was going to abandon him like that bastard.

If he ever sees Hide again, he going to give him a mouthful, whether he understands him or not.

"Haise, still sein." The Reaper said beside him and he closed his eyes for the rest of the trip.

||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||

"How the heck did none of you report this?" Akira shook her head reading the documents. "Didn't I tell you four to report on any weird behavior?"

"Well, he does like to eat pretty much anything he can fit into his mouth." Urie shrugged. "We thought he was just feeling sick after he got into the garbage again."

"That doesn't mean you don't report it." Akira sighed. "I know it can be a pain in the ass, to write up how many times he picks his nose or digs up the flower beds, but it's part of the assignment. It's the first study we have of a Kakuja ghoul co-existing with humans."

"What is the point of this study anyway?" Shirazu scratched his head. "Surely not all Kakuja are as easily controlled as Haise. Given even now we still need to watch him when he's not in his room."

"The point is that the CCG plans on breeding and capturing more Kakuja like Haise, to hunt down ghouls." Akira answered. "If this study is successful then, we can have Kakuja handlers that can be with them almost a hundred percent of the time. Much like police or military dogs stay with handlers, rather than keeping them in kennels when not in service. We can't keep these kinds of ghouls in Cochlea at all times and it would be a security risk if we are constantly moving them from containment to training."

"So why did we sign up for that surgery, if Kakuja are going to be used?" Sakio asked as the white haired ghoul handed her a toy. "Can't the CCG just breed more of them and raise them to fight for them like Haise? It seems it would be easier and less expensive."

"Kakuja aren't dogs, Sakio." Urie rolled his eyes. "Just because these three bastards were born crawling, doesn't mean they age like a puppy or a kitten would. We aren't going to have three more Haises after six months. It will take years, didn't you listen to that crack doctor?"

"Urie is right, and that is the reason the Quinque Implant surgery was created." Akira nodded. "With CCG agents with a quique inside their bodies, we can conduct undercover investigations with less chance ghouls get tipped off of our presence. The suitcases we carry are becoming a give away and ghouls are becoming more alert to us, well we are fighting the Aogiri. Also you will always have a backup weapon if your disarmed in battle."

"Well, how are we going to use it?" Shirazu asked, well the ghoul on his lap tried grabbing at his face. "It's not like it'll be a natural thing to use, right?"

"You going to learn the same way, Azure Dragon, White Tiger, and Black Tortoise, will learn." Akira smiled. "By being taught by their mother. I'm sure Dr. Glen has come by already?"

"Yeah, he dropped this off." Mutsuki pointed at the bottle. "Told us to put a small amount behind our ears, so Haise doesn't get protective."

"Well, after your surgeries you can apply it." Akira gave them their papers. "We don't want it accidently hurting you trying to get you to use a Kagune you don't have..."

"How is he going to do that?" Urie asked ignoring the ghoul pulling at his pant leg.

"Most likely biting." Akira picked up her bag and headed for the door. "Anyway, I need to return to the office. I'll stop by later."


	21. I don't got this, help!

When Akira left, the ghoul ran into the living room. It was covered in mud and quickly collected all three of the babies. It then climbed up to the second floor balcony and began looking over the little ones to see if they were hurt.

It happened so fast the Quinx didn't know how to react. There was mud all over the walls and floor. A lamp was knocked over, as well as an end table.  

Arima walked in and looked up at the ghoul, before it disappeared somewhere in the second floor.

"Sorry, his leash slipped out of my hand." Arima absently said.

"I think he was just concerned about his babies..." Sakio told him. "I would be too if I was forced away from mine..."

"I heard, what happened." Arima nodded. "Ivan, called me after you contacted him. I hope things go as planned... I'll be back to pick them up tomorrow before you go to the hospital."

||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||

Shirazu went up to the second floor to find the ghoul. It didn't take long for him to find the trail of mud. It went to one of the bathrooms and he could hear the water running and spilling onto the floor. Water was even seeping from under the door. He sighed and opened the door.

The Chateau was a european style house. There was no "wet rooms" they were complete bathrooms and a half-bathroom, also known as water closets. The complete bathrooms have an american toilet, a sink in a counter, a walk in shower, and a claw foot bath tub. A mixture of contemporary and traditional european themes.

The ghoul seemed unfamiliar with this concept, even though it was bathed in the bath tub multiple times by Mutsuki. Then again the water was already in the bath tub.

The water was overflowing from the facets and pouring onto the floor. Mud was everywhere. The three baby ghouls were playing with the water overflowing on the floor and their mother seemed to be trying to stop the water gushing out of a tap he broke.

"Haise." Shirazu said and the ghoul looked at him. It looked like it was going to hiss, when the water blasted it into it's face. Shirazu walked over to the exposed pipe to the tub and turned off the water. Leaving the ghoul coughing and gasping for air. He pulled out the plug to the drain, before lifting the ghoul out. It struggled, but gave up from exhaustion. "Relax Haise, I'm not going to hurt ya, or ya kids. But, I can't have you destroying the bathroom either."

He took out a syringe he grabbed from the room next door and injected it into the ghoul. This time it immediately went limp.

"Hey, you guys?!" He yelled over the balcony after dragging the ghoul out of the bathroom. "Can you help me? Haise flooded the bathroom."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, Kaneki, you are such a great mom! ;)


	22. A big happy family

A week later the Quinx returned to the Chateau. The unexpected side effect of the surgery included advanced recovery. All four of them were discharged from the hospital without problem, though it was recommended not to do anything too strenuous. Officer Sukiyamma, watched the ghouls well they were away.

It was easy after he proved no threat to Centipede. Even though the ghoul would tense up every time Suki would go near or pick up one of the babies. It never attack him, but instead move what ever offspring he interacted with to a different part of the living room. The ghoul's behavior was more centered around caring for it's offspring, then destroying the house as the daily reports had suggested.

The Quinx were given permission to name the three little ghouls. Urie still wanted to call them one, two, and three, but the rest ignored his vote. They came up with the names, "Mizu" for the black haired one, "Suchīru" for the white haired one, and "Mokuzai" for the last one. The baby ghouls proved more difficult to keep track of then their mother.

Mokuzai would try to eat anything it could get it's hands on and like to climb on everything. Suchīru would just crawl around and hide in strange places, it was also the first one to try standing up. Finally, Mizu would try to keep up with it's brothers, but ultimately fall asleep in random locations in the house. Mostly it fall asleep mid-chase after Suchīru.

When the Quinx returned, Centipede was already encouraging it's offspring to use their Kagunes.

The Quinx almost stopped the ghoul, because the ghoul biting the babies' on their backs and would squeal in pain. Blood was also on the ghoul's face so it look like it was trying to eat them.

Akria stopped Sakio and Shirazu from intervening, as each of the little ghouls released their Kagunes and healed any wounds they had. Suchīru, even hit it's mother with a tiny tentacle it was able to control, well the other two struggled with their Kagunes warping around them and anything that was near them.

Akria assured that the Quinx will not be in danger, as long as they apply the contents of the bottle Dr. Glen gave them. Since the surgery would have altered their smell to something similar to a ghoul. The liquid they were given, will force Centipede to assume them to also be it's offspring rather than some strange ghoul coming to harm the triplets.

||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||

The Humans smell unusual today, like they were rolling in rotten ghoul guts or something. He could decide if that made them smell more delicious or was just off putting. They seemed nervous about something or maybe they were tired? They were gone for awhile and the Human with the brown hair was back well they were gone.

He liked that Human. He didn't keep him and his little ones locked in their room, or yell at him for nothing. He even helped keep the little ones together for him, which made him happy.

Maybe the CCG Humans were good for something, he'd hate trying to look for them outside. Another ghoul could hurt or worse kill them. He'd never forgive himself if that ever happened.

Hasu, is the easiest to watch. He sleeps a lot, unlike Ran, who likes to play hide and seek. Uchū, is always wandering off discovering something new. Which makes him both proud and worried that they'll get in trouble.

Hopefully the Humans are still willing to help. Keeping track of Ran is hard enough, without his brother climbing up things he shouldn't.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What is in a name?


	23. Just Relax

As expected the ghoul did treat the Quinx the same as it's offspring.

A few times when Urie and Shirazu would have their famous spats, Centipede would intervene by dragging one of them somewhere else in the house. It would also prevent either of them from leaving until they calmed down. Other times it would worry about what they ate, and a few times tried to make Sakio puke, because she made the mistake of eating in front of the ghoul.

That was the only time they had to sedate the ghoul to get it away from her.

Today the ghoul had started to bite at the area's their Kakuhous were implanted. It was interesting to note that the ghoul could tell they all weren't Rinkakus like it's biological offspring. It would bite at Urie and Shizau's upper backs and shoulders. Well, it would bite at the lower backs of Sakio and Mutsuki, whenever it got the chance.

The ghoul would stage mock fights with both the Quinx and it's offspring. Surprisingly it wasn't gentle to either group, and sometimes it looked like the ghoul actually hurt it's own young. Especially, Mizu, who had the hardest time not tripping over it's Kagune. A few times Mutsuki, diverted the ghoul from Mizu, because he was worried the little ghoul was going to get seriously hurt.

Once the ghoul dislocated Urie's shoulder and broke three of his fingers. Mutsuki still could remember Urie's screams. The ghoul didn't even show any remorse for hurting Urie, and it seem to want him to continue fighting it. When Urie didn't respond with another attack, the ghoul started biting at him again. Shirazu ended up firing his Kagune to distracted it, well the others removed Urie.

|||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||

As a few more weeks past, the little ghouls had gained full control over their Kagunes. Even Mizu, who would now fall asleep well fighting with Suchīru. Mokuzai discovered it could climb up higher using it's Kagune, which promoted it's mother to follow it throughout the house and bring it down to a safe height. Suchīru on the other hand found out that it was strong enough to lift up the Quinx using it's Kagune.

Much to Urie's dismay and the other Quinx would normally see him flipped upside-down with Suchīru laughing at him.

The Quinx themselves were still having trouble releasing and controlling theirs. Centipede tired a few attempts to get them to fight it with their Kagune, but mostly they'd forget about the organ and fight the way they were trained to in the Academy. This was frustrating, since the ghoul would unintentionally hurt them faster than they could recover.

Finally though, it tried a different approach.

"Hax." The ghoul said to Shirazu when he was pinned to the floor. The ghoul was sitting on his back. "Shi ra, hax."

"The hell? Get off me Haise!" Shirazu tried to get up only for the ghoul to slam him back down. "Ow!"

"Hax!" The ghoul barked again.

"I... don't..." Shirazu felt like the ghoul was trying to crush him, even though it was very light for it's size.

"I think Haise is telling you to relax." Mutsuki said as he watched them.

Looking between Mutsuki and the ghoul on his back, Shirazu let out a sigh. He relaxed his body and felt something form out of his back. His Kagune release as soon as he relaxed his shoulders. It was formless and airy, but he felt more control over it than when he'd fire it off before. Centipede even got off of him, so he could stand up.

"Th-this is cool!" Shirazu move his wing, in different directions admiring the feeling and array of colours. "Hey, Mutsuki! Try relaxing the area around your Kakuhou is!"

"Um, no thanks..." He blushed in embarrassment. "I don't want to wreck then jeans... But, how, um, does it feel?"

"Like your farting out of an butt on your back!" Shirazu laughed as Mutsuki's face became a deeper pink.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know if the next chapter will be the last... I'm already thinking of a squeal to this story!


	24. Continue..?

Almost a year had passed since the Quinx discovered the three little additions to the Chateau. The communication with the ghoul had improved immensely since it's offspring started to learn to speak. Out of all of them it seemed Mizu was the most excited in speaking in Japanese, to the point he'd mix in the strange language that their mother created. Suchīru, on the other hand seemed to just want to repeat the swears that Urie and Shirazu would yell out at each other well they got into arguments. Lastly Mokuzai, was surprisingly the most calm out of the three and would bring different objects to whatever human was present in the room, wanting to learn the word for them.

As far as Haise was concerned, Japanese was still a dance his tongue seem to refuse to do. Despite this, he was able to repeat the simple commands that Arima had taught him and he was able to pass that down to the triplets. Over that, the Quinx made a basic "word" list of what Haise was telling them through the triplets repeated to them in Japanese:

**Known Words:**

 

  * _Belifakathoooookawa_ (A type of greeting)
  * _Brelfik_ (Yes)
  * _Agaroo_ (What/What is [item])
  * _Araloo! Araloo!_ (Lets go!/A cheer)
  * _Boo cha_ (Yeah right)
  * _Boo tha!_ (Hell yes!)
  * _Dool_ (True/Right)
  * _Feeerako_ (No/I will not)
  * _Eeeeloo_ (Not good/I feel bad)
  * _Falaraga!_ (Leave/Go away)
  * _Fuuughuuuu..._ (I'm tired/Goodnight)
  * _Foo may wa!_ (A displinary word for "Stop")
  * _Hrawwaaaa!_ (Come here!/Excited play)
  * _Hoola wakasee_ (Lets go outside/Lets walk)
  * _Huu... kuuu..._ (Okay/Fine/I know)
  * _Joooo fah!_ (No way!/You liar!)
  * _Kalaree_ (Hungry/Want food)
  * _Keeel faa_ (I'm bored/This is boring me)
  * _Nuh!_ (Stop!)
  * _Meeelaaak!_ (Suprise!/Boo!)
  * _Nyuuu... waaa..._ (Not again/Don't want)
  * _Kooova mook_ ("You" are stupid/This is useless)
  * _Uuruuu..._ (Sad/Depressed)
  * _Foora paka_ (What are you doing/have/need)
  * _Guh_ (Good/Agreed)
  * _Wooocha!_ (I'm having fun!/Enjoyment)
  * _Waayaruu_ (Why/Where/Who is that)
  * _Hax_ (relax)
  * _Faaa rawala_ ( Farewell)
  * _Yuntar_ (You too)
  * _Bru cha_ (Goodbye)
  * _Araa_ (I will/Alright/Can do)
  * _Takafala gajoo_ (What should I do/What do you want me to do)
  * _Baroo_ (Whats up/You want to talk)
  * _Hafahoo_ (Need something/Can I help)
  * _Kawafoo_ (Whatever)



 

**Names:**

 

  * _Kan-hee_ (Haise's name/What Haise calls himself)
  * _Ha-sue_ (Mizu)
  * _Ra-n_ (Suchīru)
  * _Oo-chu_ (Mokuzai)
  * _Oo-nay_ (Urie)
  * _Moo-su-he_ (Mutsuki)
  * _Say-yo_ (Sakio)
  * _She-raw-oo_ (Shirazu)
  * _Ah-cure-ta_ (Akria)
  * _A-mirrorah_ (Arima)
  * _Sue-wee_ (Sukiyama)



 

 

**Unknown:**

  * _He die_ (I love/My love/someone's name)[?]



 

With this list, the Quinx are able to have basic conversations with Haise. Well, basic is very loose, for a ghoul he had lots to talk about whenever one of the Quinx tried to communicate with him. Mostly if he would talking about something that didn't involve the limited German he knew or what their reference sheet had, which either would make him frustrated or he'd abruptly stop talking and walk away, if one of the Quinx showed confusion or didn't respond properly.

Other then that Haise had finally started to stop trying to destroy the house when no one was watching. He still like to practice his "gardening skills" and would drag mud and dirt into the house whenever he wasn't supervised outside. But in all, he stopped trying to make the Chateau his personal canvas of marker and random items from the fridge.

Urie definitely didn't miss the days of "Peanut Butter and Jelly" sheets. Lord knows he was grateful that it was peanut butter, and not what he originally thought the ghoul was doing to his room...

Dr. Glen had brought Haise some finger paints and paper that were approved by the CCG for him to use. Since he was obviously looking for an outlet for his creativity. The paint and paper were special, since the paint only showed up on the paper. Which apparently made Haise extremely happy and would spend hours with the triplets playing with them quietly in their room.

Some of the pictures were hung up on the fridge by Mutsuki, mostly they were pictures of the Quinx, but the "family" type pictures always had five stick figures. The fifth one had always confused the Quinx and Dr. Glen only suggested that it could be an imaginary friend of some sort, given how creative Haise was.

Mostly though, their days were calmer now. If Haise wasn't caring for the triplets, or surprising the Quinx with unsolicited "Kagune" practice, he was usually at the Academy.

He had two jobs at the CCG Academy. The first was helping the biology class, which mostly meant he'd sit in the large dog bed that was in the corner of the room and either sleep for most of the class or being bothered until he released his Kagune. This was usually followed by students touching his Kagune, which the ghoul didn't seem to particularly like, especially when they started pulling on it. The second job he had was helping the gym class, where one of the Professors would command the ghoul, well the students charged at him with different quinque.

Although, most of the time, the Professor assigned to handle him would just patrol the halls and around the building. Sometimes even having the ghoul "get too close" to the more nervous or newer students just for fun.

Once Haise was used for an unusal punishment, where a few new students were "assigned" to watch him and he "escaped". This led into a game of hide-and-seek, on which Haise proceeded to have the rebellious students chase him throughout the Academy and scaring their class by "attacking" their Sensei.

As for actual field work, Arima would stop by and personally take Haise with him if required. The ghoul still has problems discerning playtime from serious work, and sometime would switch from simply supporting Arima's squad to seriously hunting down ghouls as food. This was a problem since along with killing or eating the target ghoul's Kakuhou, Haise would get extremely aggressive. Much to the CCG's dismay, Haise had a bad habit of almost completely eating the corpse before they were able to convince him to leave it.

The triplets though had began being handled by scientists from Coheala. Getting used to being examined and learning to trust CCG agents other than the Quinx.

|||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||

"... As per our conversation we had yesterday." Dr. Glen handed a shadowed man a sealed document. Who opened and looked at a picture.

"They've grown..." The distorted voice hummed. "And the mother?"

"He's doing fine, some psychological trauma still lingers." Dr. Glen took a sip of whiskey. "He'll settle eventually." The shadowed man put down the document as Dr. Glen opened the blinds letting in the rays of the sunset into his office. "But, you already knew this... Right, Nagachika-sama?"

A silent smirk from the young honey-eyed man, was the only response.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this is the ending for this story. I planned on a special RPG Game for the end but, Life likes to dick me over. If I do make the RP Game I'll post an extra chapter!  
> Other than that, this story is done. I might make another if I hit another creative spark. I love reading/writing Animal!Kaneki! ;)


End file.
